Black Guards
The Black Guards, also known as the Schwarz Wachters, were combat forces. As the name suggests, they were the primary combat forces of the Stars of Mir Expeditionary Force. Development The Black Guards were inspired by the Black Guards from Red Alert 2. They were alo inspired by the Wehrmacht and several armed forces in real life. History Blackground The Black Guards came from families that doesn't have enough moneys for works and/or jobs. However, they were met by Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon when he decided to help them. Upon telling them the values of the military, they were becoming good soldiers in black outfits that made them the Black Guards. The Black Guards were primarily the ground combat forces of the Stars of Mir, meaning they were becoming powerful soldiers. During that time, the Black Guards decided to conscript anyone who are interested in them, which led to the formation of the Black Guards. These Black Guards were given the only several objectives: defend several locations, protect key leaders, and several others. A While Later Upon being informed that the new flagship, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graf_Zeppelin-class_aircraft_carrier Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier] - the DSS Aleksander, has been created alongside two other Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carriers and seven [H44 battleships, they were now ordered to move into the new ships. The Discovery A pegasus Black Guard, who notices hyena groups led by an unknown pony, quickly informs the two leaders: Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon, the leader of the Stars of Mir; and Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky, second-in-command of the SoM, about them. Finally learning that they will take Equestria, the Black Guards were split into several units which are called "Military elements" and were given the order: shoot to kill. Members Not much known about these members of the Black Guards but they owns a few units as members. Some of this units were using callsigns during the Celestina Superstorm Radio Transmissions. *'Broadsword': Most likely callsign for an armored unit, possibly an LVT(A)-4, that was requested by 2-1 Alpha to breach any buildings' doors and find any survivors with the two operators. Broadsword's LVT(A)-4 appears to be modified to stand against a massive snowstorm. *'Goliath': Callsign for what appears to be a commanding unit, similar to Valkyrie - Borealis' callsign. *'Wolverine': Callsign for SoM and Black Guard Army Companies. Wolverine units can be heard to be in rescue operations during the transmissions. They also state that they are in rescue operations around Canterlot, but the units at this position appear to be inside several buildings during the operation. Wolverine Company appears to be wearing modified combat uniforms to withstand a superstorm. *'Hunter': Callsign for a company of Black Guard Rangers. They are known to be in a search-and-rescue role and work alongside Wolverine, whilst being supported by Stalker. They find any survivors at Ponyville and the Washingpony Monument, where they encounter heavy resistance from the super-storm. Hunter 2-1 is the callsign of Sgt. Feign's unit, who storm the Department of Commerce with Navy SEALS in order to also assist in the search and rescue of survivors' sites. *'Delta': Callsign for Black Guard Army and SoM Army Special Forces. Two were cut off from Delta 2-2 when the storm hits, and finds survivors inside a public library. *'2-1 Alpha': Callsign for the vice-commanding unit of Goliath. Personality The Black Guards were calm, brave, and courageous. Like the Stars of Mir forces, they were benevolent in the protection of others. Skills The Black Guards made up the majority of the SoM forces. Unlike any forces, the Black Guards relies on three tactics: offensive, defensive, and support tactics; they also rely on weaponry alongside Royal Guard weapons. hey have a love for stealth during night missions. Their use of blitzkrieg made them unstoppable, but they preferred the same tactics and strategies. Also, they act as spotters due to their use of seeing things in the night with night vision goggles. Although they are the forces of the SoM, they also participated in sending humanitarian aids to those. In The Case of Violent Storms The Black Guards, alongside its brother and sister branches, were always the center of anything, including the case of violent storms. The Black Guards acts as the most and completely not bravest troops alongside its sister/brother branches due to their fear of violent storms. Relationships Fleet Admiral-Commander Borealis Sparkler-Honeymoon The Guards respected Borealis as he was the founder of them and the SoM because he was the leader of the SoM. The Black Guard Military Sister and Brother Branches Their relationships between them and the sister and brother branches varies. Trivia *The Black Guards, alongside its sister and brother branches and several SoM members, were the completely least bravest due to their fears of massive snowstorms. These made them scared soldiers. **However, only a fraction of the Stars of Mir and the Black Guards were the only ones to fear the storm: their leader Borealis, second-in-command Ushanka, the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force and several others. Category:Organizations Category:Other